Things Happen
by hakunamatata1234567
Summary: Huey and Riley's mother shows up out of nowhere? Their father "released" from prison? Read this to find out what happens.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

 _11 years ago_

Ricky Freeman just graduated from high school and had a promising future with a scholarship to a good college and to top it off was engaged to his high school sweetheart, but after his first semester things took a turn for the worse. He fell in with the wrong crowd and became a heavy drug user. His father was disgusted at his only son he cut him off to fend for himself and to make things worse he was constantly fighting with his fiancee, Nicole. Now having depression his "friends" took him to hang at local strip club in Chicago to cheer him up…

" **I left my girl back home"**

Once they got in they sat at the bar to order some drinks. Ricky's friends quickly got drunk and headed towards the action. "Hey Ricky. we're bout to get some booty" Tyrell said slurring his words "you comin'?" "nah I'm fine" Ricky said dully as the group of men left.

" **I don't love her no more"**

Ricky went to the outside to smoke a joint when he heard a woman crying by a parked car with a large man near her, but shrugged it off to enjoy his blunt.

" **And she'll never fucking know that"**

The way the smoke swirled in the moonlight and blended in the stars eased his pain and relaxed his mind.

"How many times do I have to ask you!?" a large black man yelled

"I said I don't have it." a woman said quietly

"...where's...my...money?" he asked slowly ignoring her last statement

"I said I don't know..." she replied getting angry

The mystery man pushed the woman to the ground and began cursing at her. Ricky would normally care less about people's personal problems but he could just stand there and let this happen. He would have too much guilt. He already felt like shit and didn't want to see anyone else look as depressing as him. "Leave her alone!" He said walking towards them. "I suggest you mind yo business nigga!" The large man replied

 _This niggas huge, what did I get myself into?_

The supposed pimp/club owner was clearly on steroids towing Ricky seeming to be at the most 7 feet tall. "Look... I don't want any trouble, just leave the lady alone... I'll help with any issues she's having" he said with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice. "Fine, you owe me 50 grand in two weeks." The pimp said sternly

"Sure..." The weed must be kicking in. The pimp left and Ricky helped the lady to her feet. She was different from the other girls in the club, aside from the fact that she had clothes on her face was beautiful, nice body and she wore her hair in a girly afro. But he had pity for her, she looked about his age fresh outta high school and the was her tears shined in the moonlight made him want to just hold her in his arms. But she was thinking a different story. "Hi" ...was the only thing that could come out of his mouth "Hey..." She said seductively twirling hair. After short conversation she eventually got him to take her to his car.

 **"Bring your love baby, I can bring my shame. Bring the drugs baby, I can bring my pain"**

The ended up smoking all of Ricky's weed and then some which led to thoughtless decisions. "I mean...I appreciate all this like really but... I never got your name" Ricky said between breaths. "Hallie" she replied while reaching for his belt buckle.

 **"Take you down another level. Get you dancing with the devil"**

After that night the pair hadn't talked in months until Hallie finally found his number and asked to meet him at his house.

It was around lunch time when she showed up so he took her out to eat. "So why'd you come visit?" He asked trying to break the ice, this was pretty much their first time seeing each other fully sober. "I just wanted to talk" She replied ignoring how hungry she was at the moment. "Well how's work been?" He asked cautiously, referring to what she did at the club. "I left". " Why?". "I get too nauseous". " Oh" he said with a mouthful of food. Wrong answer. "Did you forget to owed my pimp money!?" She yelled a little too loudly. His eyes widened at his realization, "Ohh! I forgot all about that, I been busy" he replied nonchalantly. "With what?" "*sigh* Look. Since I have almost no money I dropped out of college, and since I couldn't keep a job *sigh* ihadtoselldrugs. And actually _you_ owe money... I just said I'll help." _Great... He's a drug dealer, but that's doesn't stop him from owing me 50 g_

"Well since you wanna be smart, I'm pregnant with your kid and need to be out of that pimps hands. Ok?" She really didn't wanna break it to him like this but it is what it is.

End flashback.

* * *

 _Present day_

Ricky's Pov

Well this is great. I'm missing another one of my kid's birthday's, Huey should be ten or eleven by now. I've been locked up for at 7 years now and I've gotten used to things around here. And for all the weirdos out there, no I have not be anally raped. Don't believe everything you see on TV. The other day Hallie payed me a visit and she claimed she was going to see our kid's. That she hasn't seen in years. Which would be fine if they didn't think she was dead...so I'd like to see how that turns out. And speaking of which, I plan on seeing the outside world a little sooner than expected cause you will not see me rot in a jail cell.

* * *

 **Song: Wicked games- The Weeknd**

 **AN: I see this as more of a preview or prologue to this story to be honest. But if you liked it please leave a review so I can know if I should keep going. And I know this is another story I started but I promised myself I'll finish this one. And I also will eventually do a final chapter for 'ten weeks with Huey Freeman'. And continue/edit my other stories... But now I'm taking too much so...**

 **And p.s. I won't really be using song lyrics but I just felt like they were needed there, and sorry if this chapter seems rushed.**


End file.
